The Downside of Love
by Nimiko
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is the meek girl while Haruno Sakura is the stunning popular girl. What happens when both girls fall head over heels for the new boy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Once again this story was inspired by TemaShikaxx, she does so many great amv pairings, and she picks the right songs to go with it. I don't even like Sakura pairings unless it's NaruSaku or LeeSaku; for some reason Sakura pairings other than Naruto and Lee creeps me out. I'm actually starting to like Sakura as a character though. Not Naruto Sakura, but Naruto Shippuden Sakura. Well anywho. Lets start the story.**

**Chapter One**

-------

"Naruto-Kun." Hinata whispered while she pressed her pointer fingers together. The blonde turned his head to look at the meek girl; giving a viberant smile he scratched his head awkwardly. The boy already knew what this was about, and he really didn't know how to answer it. "U-Uh I'm sorry that I dragged you into this Hinata-Chan, but it's just that..." His smile faded and as his eyelids hung low. Hinata bit her lower lip as a frown formed on her face. She slowly embraced Naruto, and held him in her fragile arms. "Naruto," She whispered into his ear. "It's okay." Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks as he clung to Hinata like a child would to his mother. They stood like that for five minutes until they realized they were late for school.

-------

"You're late," Their sensei said as he turned around, and gave them a humorous scary face. "Next time something terrible shall befall upon you!" Naruto shook as he clung to Hinata's arm. The girls in the classroom awed as they saw Naruto clinging to Hinata. The two blushed furiously as they scurried to their seats by their friends.

"Hinata," Kiba asked once Hinata sat down. "That pervert didn't force you to do something you didn't want to do, ne?!" The lavender eyed girl went wide eyed as she looked at her friend in his eyes. She gulped as she started to stutter. "O-Of c-c-course n-not." The boy arched a brow as he then turned his attention towards Naruto who was in a daze like state.

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled in his ear. The boy jumped up as his friend's voice echoed in his ear. "GEEZ, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Mr.Yamato said while he casted another eerie look at him. The blonde yelped as he sunk into his seat, everyone in the class let out a light laugh as they resumed class. While the class was about to settle down the intercome came on and their assistane princple said, "Will Hyuuga Hinata please report to my office. I repeat, will Hyuuga Hinata please report to my office." Everyone's head turned towards the back to look at the meek girl, that was now as pale as the moon. "Oooooooooooooo!" They said in unision.

Hinata got up, and slowly walked out the room. Her hands began to shake as she bit down on her bottom lip. 'W-What could they possibly want? I-I mean I-I haven't done anything! M-My father finally a-acknowledged me...a-a-and when they tell him I've done something...' She tried to block all that out as she slowly opened the door. The door stopped mid-way, because it hit something. 'Oh no I hit someone wit--' She was cut off when a red haired boy opened the door fully.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Knock before you enter'?" He said with malice.

"W-Well you sh-shouldn't of been s-s-st-standing infront of the d-d-d-do-door." Hinata stuttered badly.

"Are you retarded?"

"W-Wah?!" Hinata asked becoming very annoyed with the boy standing infront of her.

"I'll take that as a--" A blonde girl hit the boy on top of the head as she gave him a growl.

"An you wonder why people call you an a--" She was cut off when she noticed Hinata standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry about my bro'. He was raised by wolves." She said jokingly. The boy looked at Hinata then at his sister, and walked to the otherside of the room. Giving a bow and a slight smile Hinata said, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you--um--"

"Oh," The girl said as she did a silly grin similar to Naruto's. "My name Sabaku Temari, that's Gaara, and my other brother should be back in a--" She was cut off when her brother stood behind Hinata, and pressed his hips close to her.

"Hey, there." He said with a lecherous grin as he held Hinata's hand ready to kiss it. "I'm Kankuro what's yo--" Before his lips met her hand a shoe hit him in his jewels. Kankuro fell to the ground with a whimper as he craddled himself. Temari and Hinata looked at the direction the shoe came from, and saw Gaara only wearing one shoe. Hinata stared at the boy for a few minutes, until she realized she didn't tell them her name. "Oh," She gulped. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Awe," Temari cooed as she smiled. "That's such a cute name."

"I beg to differ." The boy named Gaara said as he leaned against the wall. "I think that's the ugliest name ever."

Hinata eyes shifted towards the clock as she tried to ignore him. "Where's Ms.Shizune?" Like if on cue the slender black haired assistant principle walked in caring a baby pig. "Ah," She said with a smile. "You've made it." She sat her pig down, and sat behind her desk. "Hyuuga Hinata, meet Sabaku Gaara." She then turned to Gaara and said, "Sabaku Gaara, meet Hyuuga Hinata." The two looked at each other then at Ms.Shizune. She took in a deep breath as she sighed with glee. "Hinata, Gaara needs an escort around the school. Ya know so he can learn the ropes. So I've chosen you." Hinata froze as her eyes shifted towards the smirking boy. The look he was giving her was the 'you're-not-getting-rid-of-me-that-easily' kind of look. 'This is going to be horrible!' She cried to herself.

**AN: I know it was short. Sorry. But please read and review.**

**Hugs & Kisses **

**From**

**The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)**


End file.
